


It's Him

by plaidagladalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mild Wincest, Supernatural AU - Freeform, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidagladalecki/pseuds/plaidagladalecki
Summary: 12x03 inspired this. AU where Sam tells Mary about his first crush. This is just the beginning so there might be more if you guys like this idea!





	

“I have a lot to catch up on about you boys,” Mary said with a sigh, gazing at Sam. “Mom things: First tooth, first crush…”  
“Yeah,” Sam said softly, grinning at the ground. “I mean, if you really wanna hear all that stuff, I got time.”  
“No, no, you go to sleep, Sam. It can wait,” Mary said, picking up her tea cup to take a sip.  
“Mom, the night is young. I don’t want to deprive you of stories from my pre-pubescent youth. Let’s talk.”  
Sam sat down on Mary’s bed and patted the space next to him. Mary, offering a gentle smile, took the seat and another sip of her tea. Somehow, she thought, Sam had made it just right.  
“First tooth, you said?” Sam chuckled. “Not really a big deal. I knocked it out after I fell down the stairs and Dad wasn’t home to play Tooth Fairy, so Dean stole a roll of quarters and shoved it under my pillow two days later.”  
Sam hadn’t thought about that memory in years. He almost forgot it happened. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had thought about his childhood in a happy light instead of how it was the beginning of the end for him.  
Mary laughed. “Did you really fall or did Dean push you?” She asked with a knowing smirk.  
“Fine, so maybe he pushed me a little bit. But the tooth was loose anyway,” Sam smiled back. “I pretended to be asleep when he stuffed the quarters under my head, but I knew he was there.”  
“That’s my Sammy,” Mary whispered, reaching out to caress Sam’s face. There was a silence. “Now, about that first crush I asked you about.”  
“Oh, uh, yeah… I’m not sure if you’re ready to hear this one.”  
“Come on, I want to know everything about you. For God’s sake, you’re thirty-three years old and the last time I saw you, you were six months. I think I can handle it,” Mary said with a reassuring tone.  
Sam took a deep breath. “You really want to know?”  
Mary didn’t even reply, just gave Sam a look.  
Looking away, Sam finally said, “It was Dean, mom. It still is.”


End file.
